Reaper's Game
by Team Slifer Boss 2
Summary: basically this is a return for me with this new account...and i will say it this once...SO MUCH DEATH! if you chose to read this expect a lot of deaths. and YES i am the real TSB, the old account got hacked...FIGHT THE HACKERS!


AN: *aggravated growl* ok…so basically this is my attempt at making a short horror one-shot. This is not cannon to fossil fighters legends and there is so much character death…F #$ NO I WILL NOT MAKE A SECOND ONE!

Everyone but Gianni sat around a clay statue surrounded by black colored candles "so this is how it works?" Duna asked confused "I think so." Holt said waving the candle out "so…you think Gianni should be here?" Rosie asked confused "nope…when I asked him if he wanted in he clearly said-"

[Flashback]

Gianni turned around with a mixed look of horror and rage "F #$ NO I WILL NOT PLAY THAT ACUSED GAME! EVERY ONE WHO PLAYS DIES FOR F #$ SAKES!"

[End flashback]

Duna looked at Holt "why would he called cursed?" "He did say who ever played it died." Rosie jumped in on the conversation "whatever let's just get this over with!" the 3 started chanting the words "Norowareta karimasu" as the statue started turning to obsidian "so what the crap is-WHAT THE F! # IS WITH YOU GUYS!?" all 4 were teleported to an unknown castle filled with bones and corpses.

(AN: and yes Rosie is going to get offed because TO MUCH PINK!)

[With Rosie]

The pink obsessed girl walked over to a door "hello?" a humanoid creature stepped out from the shadows as its eyes light up blue, "hel-" the monster raked it's claws across her back and started ripping her apart.

(AN: ok…now that the elephant in the room is taken care of. *elephant backs out of the office*)

[With Holt]

Holt walked along the halls holding his flashlight "Rosie…Duna…Gianni?" he looked out at the court yard to find a tattered corps had been flung out of a door "is that?" he looked down to see he was only on the first floor "ok…time to get out there and take a look." He jumped out and walked over to the corps "is t-oh…my…god." He figured out that it was Rosie who was ripped apart, and the thing that did the job walked over gargling "what the h #$ are you?" he asked backing away as the monster looked at him and teleported over to him in a flash before it ripped him apart, scattering his corporeal remains across the courtyard before letting out a hellish scream of pure joy of the hunt.

(AN: not the part I will hate the most…this will suck bigtime for me.)

[With Duna]

Duna stood in the same room she was transported to feeling true fear for the first time in her entire life. She hid in the shadows as footsteps grew ever closer. "g-Gianni?" the monster peered into the room as its mouth hinged open, the Dinaurian slid under the monster only to be caught by the tail "NOT LIKE THIS!" the monster bit down on her neck crushing her windpipe, it started ripping her apart in the worst way imaginable.

(AN: FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK! *walks off to a room on the transdimensional ship*)

[With Gianni]

The super solder walked along the hall cursing "where are they?" he looked out a window to see Rosie and holt ripped apart F #$ING S-oh wait it's only half good for me on this one...WHY HOLD! YOU SON OF A B #$ MONSTER WHY!?" he continued to walk as he got to the room Duna would be in to find Duna laying there ripped apart and in 2 "no….No…NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he fell to his knees holding his head "how…..how could I lose you like this…" he said crawling over to her "so what…..do it….do it just F #$ING DO IT YOU SICK MONSTER!" he yelled as the monster flung it's hands through his chest and proceeded to rip him apart and devour his head.

[In the afterlife]

Gianni appeared with his arms crossed and a look that would put even the highest level of timelord rage to shame "uh…h-hey Gianni what's-" "WHAT THE F #$ING H #$ IS WRONG WITH YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO F #$ING PLAY AND YOU F #$ING PLAY!" Duna looked at Holt aggravated "uh…." "And what the all living and undead F #$ do you have to say?" he growled as Holt looked at his friends "uh….sorry?" Duna kicked Holt (AN: just know…that when Duna kicks people…she brakes bones…and seeing as they are all dead holt's bones are now dust.) before Gianni punched him across the face "once we're reborn. I'm kicking your sorry a#$ back here." The 2 walked away as Rosie helped Holt up.

AN: ok...i'll say it again...i WILL NOT make a full on story around reaper's game. you can make one yourselves but please credit me for the idea and if you use my OC then credit me as well...and yes this IS the original TSB, thanks to some damn hacker of the name "tom bomb" i lost the old account, so expect remakes of the fossil fighters legends story line and all the other stores and some new ones as well.


End file.
